Question: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{4p - 1}{2p - 8} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2p - 8$ $ -(4p - 1) = \dfrac{2p - 8}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(4p - 1) = 2p - 8 $ $-24p + 6 = 2p - 8$ $6 = 26p - 8$ $14 = 26p$ $26p = 14$ $p = \dfrac{14}{26}$ Simplify. $p = \dfrac{7}{13}$